Sakura High School Life - REVAMPED Version
by missingnins
Summary: A re-written version of my "Sakura High School Life" one shot from 6 years ago. Updated with new pairings, additional storyline, and no longer an one shot. Sakura is still the main character though. Just a head up, this time the main pairing will be SasuSaku with NaruHina, SaiNo, ShikaTema as side pairings.


**Sakura High School Life – REVAMPED Version (Chapter 1)**

 _Written by: Missing-Nins_

One day at Konoha Gakuen Den, a new student had transferred. Her name was Haruno Sakura; a 15 years old girl with pink short hair, green eyes and fair skin. The moment Sakura entered the classroom, all of the students were shocked to find out that their friend who had been studying in the same junior high as them had now moved into the same high school as well. They all thought she had entered another school.

Since she was at the Ninja Academy, Sakura had four best friends. They were Hyuuga Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Yamanaka Ino; all of whom, were also present at Konoha Gakuen Den. Tenten and Temari, however, were in different classes; Tenten was a 2nd year student and Temari in the 3rd year, marking her final year as a senior high school student.

At Konoha Gakuen Den, there were four most popular boys who were all 1st year students. They were Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. Of the four most popular boys, one of them had been Sakura's crush since young. He was her love at first sight. However, seven years prior, Sakura found out that Ino also had a crush on him, on Sasuke. The moment their rivalry ignited, the two girls decided to end their friendship with one another. Back during their time in the Ninja Academy, Sakura had attempted to beat Ino by confessing to Sasuke on the first day of a new school year.

* * *

**7 years ago at Konoha Ninja Academy**

Ino sat with her friends beside the campus hanging out just like always. It was just a few days ago while playing with Sakura, she was told that Sasuke likes long-haired girls and that they both had a crush on the same person.

"Who would've thought that even Sakura would…"

Ino absentmindedly stared at the entrance of the academy as she quietly mumbled to herself.

"Hmph! Of course she would! Sasuke-kun is soooooooo popular it's to be expected anyway."

Turning back to face her friends Ino continued to wait for Sasuke to exit the building.

* * *

At the same time, inside one of the classroom within the academy, as class had finished almost all of the students had already left the room. All except for one student, Sasuke. Staring out the window, Sasuke sat at the front most table alone. Elbows atop of the table, Sasuke raised his hand and interlocked his fingers before laying his chin against them.

Ever since his brother, Itachi, left for some unknown place, he had been living alone. With no one else home, Sasuke prefers to spend his time outside. Nonetheless, he oftens find himself isolated from others. It's not like he's avoiding people, but many people find him hard to approach. Many girls often comes to talk to him, but most of the time they would be squealing, screaming, or just wouldn't stop talking. It was more like they were coming to speak to him rather than to start a proper conversation. Thinking of how things were now, he couldn't help but reminisce about the time he spent with his older brother every now and then.

* * *

Standing in front of the classroom was a shoulder-length pink haired girl. Sakura was holding a red tulip, exchanging looks between the flower and the classroom's door. Earlier, she had rushed out with the group of students who were glad the day was finally over and they could now go play around anywhere they want or even head home. Sakura, however, stood there in the hallway in front of class waiting for a certain someone to come out. As the hallway had quieted down, Sakura still stood there. The red tulip she had brought along with her since the morning swayed as she paced back and forth in the hallway. The longer she waited, the more uncertain had she became of her decision.

'Is he not coming out? Or did he already left why I was distracted? But I'm pretty sure I came out first and he have yet to do so…'

Raising her head up from the tulip in her hands, Sakura quietly made her way to the door. Slowly sliding it to the side, she peeked into the room. In her sights, she saw a raven haired boy sitting alone, blending into the otherwise empty classroom. Her heart thumped faster. It was as if time had stopped for her. Collecting all her confidence, she shoved the sliding door to the side, a little too hard at that, causing a loud 'thud' to echo through the room _and_ the hallway.

* * *

Jerking due to the sudden noise, the young boy turned around to face the source of the sound. Their eyes meeting, the young girl frozen up where she was. Her face heating up, she found herself unable to move and how it had become harder to breathe all of a sudden. Sensing that the young boy was losing interest, she took in a deep breath before running over to where he sat. Standing in front of him, she stretched her arms forward, raising her hands which were holding onto the red tulip up toward the boy, and bowed down.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

"..."

"..."

"...Who are you?"

Frozen on the spot, the young girl looked up. As if all ray of hope had died down, she felt her heart stopped for a brief moment. Seeing the boy's confused face, she felt as if her whole body was tearing apart. Not knowing what to do nor say, she threw the red tulip at the boy's face and dashed out the room at full speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming on top of her lungs, she ran as fast as she could out of the school campus.

A young blonde boy walking along the hallway thought to himself as he witnessed the weird scenario, 'what a weird girl'.

* * *

'This can't be true. This CAN'T be true. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!'

Sakura couldn't help but repeatedly thought to herself how her "confession" had ended as such. Not in her wildest dream, had she expected a reply from Sasuke to her confession to be a "...Who are you?"

* * *

Back at the Ninja Academy, in the classroom where the confession took place, Sasuke was still staring at the door with his eyes widen. It wasn't that he was shocked from being confessed to, girls tell him that all the time, what shocked him was what happened afterward. He really had no idea who that pink haired girl was, thus he asked her. However, in reply, she threw the flower in his face, ran out of the door and screamed so loud he's certain everyone in the radius of the academy would've heard that. Now _that_ was the first time he had ever experienced something of this caliber.

Looking at the tulip in his hand, he pondered about what just occurred for a moment before slowly standing up and making his way out of the room. Just like what he had thought, along the hallway up until the school's entrance, he could hear people discussing what the earlier "outbreak" was. Little do they know, that the cause of it was all due to him asking a girl who she was after her confession.

As Sasuke exited the campus, he met a blonde hair girl looking at his direction. Suddenly being reminded of the confession by the pink haired girl again, he let out a deep sigh. The blonde hair girl was startled. Ignoring her reaction, Sasuke continued on walking toward his path home.

* * *

**Present Day**

It was not until junior high school that the two girls, Sakura and Ino, made up and became friends again. The two care deeply for one another and would help each other out whenever possible. Nonetheless, even until today, their rivalry still remained as intense as it has ever been.


End file.
